


When Spring Marches In

by Highsmith (quimtessence)



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Flirting, Georgiana Darcy POV, Lesbians, Not Prime Time 2019, POV Outsider, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quimtessence/pseuds/Highsmith
Summary: Miss Elizabeth Bennet rejects Mr Darcy's second marriage proposal.





	When Spring Marches In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nausicaa_lives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa_lives/gifts).



> @ nausicaa_lives: I hope I took this in a direction which works for you. *crosses fingers*
> 
> Title from "Icicle" by Tori Amos. (I have nothing to say for myself on that one.)
> 
> ETA July 23rd 2019: 1. Many thanks to Karios for talking me through this fic when I needed to figure out how to tell my story. 2. [tumblr](https://rhubarbdreams.tumblr.com)

Miss Georgiana Darcy wished Miss Elizabeth Bennet the utmost joy, and welcomed with much more than mere civility for their acquaintance to be advanced, despite her dear Fitzwilliam's undeniable displeasure and embarrassment regarding Elizabeth's situation not having changed in the direction he had hoped it would following his confessions and correspondence to this effect.

Despite the circumstances being as they were, Georgiana had taken from the very first the view that Elizabeth's decision was her own, and had reconciled herself to her dear friend's second and final dismissal of her brother's proposal. She hoped truly he would reach a similar understanding as her own, if not in inviting friendship, then at least in courting civility.

*

Now it is civility all the way through. Georgiana visits with Charles and Caroline Bingley for the winter, and her acquaintance with the Bennet sisters becomes warmer, as warm as summer sunshine, especially with dear Elizabeth. If it were not for dreams of having a sister of her very own in what could have been had Fiztwilliam's situation changed, Georgiana would certain enjoy it more, smile more, but circumstances are what they are.

Her winter there is not harsh. The people of the town comment often on how very mild it certainly is, and Georgiana feels compelled to explore and engage more and more with the town itself, even outside of the Bennet family's supervision. Jane Bennet prepares to become Jane Bingley, her nuptials being afoot, the entire family in disarray, thus it is easy to make the acquaintance of the entire town while being less than grandly supervised. It is a kindness.

She has neither counted Caroline Bingley as a true friend, nor considered her for a potential sister, though her civility and general warmth towards Georgiana have consistently been a part of her nature, though her attentions have always been of rarer numbers whenever Fitzwilliam was notably absent. Not rare enough to make a note of, but rare to the extent where Georgiana has always been fully aware of the degree to which her involvement with Caroline and their friendship have been dependant on the closeness of Charles Bingley's sister to her own dear brother. Although she has never considered Caroline approaching a sister, her company had been cause for great bouts of gratefulness in Georgiana's sometimes lonely existence.

As it is, Netherfield seems to have brought on a change in dear Caroline. The sumptuous balls have increased with the news of Charles and Jane's impending nuptials, from the news imparted by even the most casual of acquaintances directly or indirectly to Georgiana herself, and Caroline has taken it upon herself to play both mistress of Netherfield and teacher of social civilities to poor Jane in her time of transition until said nuptials and presumably following them, though to a lesser degree once the mantle of mistress of Netherfield should pass on to Jane herself.

Georgiana has attended two separate balls where Caroline has played host for the majority of the night only to thrust poor Jane into the spotlight at the middle point and watch her swim against the current of social expectations. Caroline has claimed in the past it does a person good to flap their wings, not at all unseemly, but Georgiana has always had her doubts in that respect, unspoken for fear to offend. As it stands, on each occasion Georgiana has witnessed, dear Elizabeth has had to step in and assist her sister to reconcile to her role and progress the evening further in tandem, which would defeat the purpose of Caroline's ploy, but had managed to save Jane any and all embarrassment in the eyes of the county. Georgiana would consider that in and of itself a grand success, though she might undoubtedly stand alone in such an assessment.

To Georgiana's utter astonishment, however, Jane seemed revitalised for it by the evening's end, smiling more and with a certain confidence in her step, to which even Charles had to comment upon as it being so out of character as to make Jane Bennet a brand new woman. Elizabeth had her arm around her sister at the start of it, but soon Jane would engage with their guests without assistance, and had even danced with an elderly family man or two all on her own, certainly more than solely to Georgiana's surprise.

Otherwise, the days spent at Netherfield meld into each other seamlessly, among the myriad walks and the solitary needlework and the occasional volume. Georgiana has always kept to herself as much as possible, were she not engaged to do otherwise by those around her. There are few exceptions, but noteworthy ones regardless.

It is a great joy to her to have Elizabeth there as companion alongside Jane. A lengthy engagement means time to gain knowledge of the other, Georgiana presumes, therefore it is no great surprise to have Jane at Netherfield often for a visit, often with her sister by her side. It is no use to try to glance anything less than felicity in Jane's eyes, but sadness in Elizabeth's is more difficult to spot, and Georgiana berates herself for even attempting such a feat, as if it were a true lack of consideration and respect towards her now dear friend.

It should be an odd occurrence to encounter Caroline engaging the younger of the two Bennet sisters currently visiting at Netherfield in a walk about the gardens, but Georgiana has never had reason to believe either disliking the other to a degree that would be such as to avoid spending the occasional afternoon engaged in a silent walk in each other's company. She has often spied them reading side by side in the library, as well as Caroline neatening Elizabeth's piano music sheets during rare instances of Elizabeth's truly becoming playing, and, on one occasion, following a rare fortnight showing a glimpse of a harsh winter beneath the mildness, Elizabeth bringing the first fresh fruit of the season to gift Caroline for the generosity of her prolonged visits at Netherfield, though it took several days for her to mention it to Georgiana, who by then had nearly forgotten about it altogether.

Consequently, an occurrence which would dismiss such great feelings of friendship and sisterly affection not long after has Georgiana resorting to dire measures.

Georgiana means not to engage in anything as unseemly as to snoop. It is not her place, has never been her place, to interfere in other people's lives and choices, much less those not of her own family, regardless of other circumstances, and something as callous as eavesdropping should be, of course, discouraged at all costs, but the notion that Caroline and dear Elizabeth might be sparring against the wishes of all who knew them is upsetting and cause for Georgiana to wish to interfere and bring calm and balance and civility to an argument already in motion to the best of her abilities.

The library door does not creak, thus she takes it upon herself to advance into the entrance of it in the hopes of catching a moment of the conversation where she can advance the notion of politeness and mutual understanding. It is with great surprise that she realises it is not an argument at all, but the floorboard behind her left foot creaks and although she berates herself for forgetting she promises to herself she will only wait for the conversation to progress before making her presence known by entering further into the room.

"I do not like it quite as much as I enjoy a good romance, but I did enjoy it and I thank you for the recommendation."

"You only liked it well enough to finish and return it upon the shelf. That is poor liking indeed."

"I liked it as much as I may like anything upon a page which is devoid of life. A walk I enjoy just as much, but for very different reasons indeed, though my equal enjoyment of it should not infringe upon my enjoyment of the words you carefully selected for me."

"I am a poor guest indeed if I did not select a volume for you to enjoy more than a walk."

"Walks are indeed entertaining in and of themselves to a degree where very few words written upon a page would compare."

"I have then been the perfect guest in other respects, if not the literature I recommend."

"Indeed you have. I have a notion you have been a most delightful guest indeed."

Georgiana is surprised but pleased at the words, and the argument seems to not have been an argument at all. The quiet of the room impels her to enter then and make her presence known.

The floorboard does not creak, and her presence is unknown to the last, for when she enters she finds the two in an embrace that would mean all else would perish around them. She makes her way back to the corridor outside and out about the gardens to enjoy the first days of spring instead.

*

Yes, Miss Georgiana Darcy wishes the utmost happiness and joy upon Miss Elizabeth Bennet.


End file.
